The present invention relates to the field of aromatic polyesters, especially melt processible amorphous and semi-crystalline aromatic polyesters.
There are a large number of aromatic monomers that can be used to make polyesters. As a result, a virtually infinite number of different aromatic polyester compositions are possible, each having its own unique set of physical and chemical characteristics.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,829 issued to Calundann et al. describes a wholly aromatic melt processible polyester consisting essentially of recurring units of p-oxybenzoyl, 2,6-dicarboxynaphthalene, symmetrical dioxy aryl, and isothaloyl and/or meta-dioxy phenylene.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,476 issued to Irwin describes an aromatic polyester consisting essentially of the recurring units p-oxybenzoyl, terephthaloyl, 2,6-dioxynaphthalene or 2,6-dioxyanthroquinone, and m-oxybenzoyl or 1,3-dioxyphenylene.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,841 describes a polyester of 6-hydroxy-2-naphthoic acid, p-hydroxybenzoic acid, terephthalic acid, and resorcinol.